1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to bedding products and more specifically it relates to an improved bed covering for a mattress on a bedstead.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the major problems with bedding products currently on the market is that although a bottom sheet is specially designed to fit a mattress, a top sheet must still be folded at the corners and tucked in to secure it in place and keep it from pulling out. This method of folding and tucking the bottom corner of the top sheet, however, does not always work very well. It tends to pull out rather easily, especially when a sleeper is restless and tosses and turns in a bed. The result is that every time a bed is made the top sheet must be refolded and secured. Not only is this time-consuming and annoying, but the looseness of the sheet can also interfere with a comfortable night's rest when it pulls out and get tangled up with the sleeper and other bedding.
Numerous bedding products have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be coverings, such as sheets and blankets, ordinarily used on beds. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.